


a lonely and pleading phantasm.

by mr_charles



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, WandaVision (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Pornstars, Sex Work, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-20 21:21:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30011124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mr_charles/pseuds/mr_charles
Summary: five years after the death of Pietro, Dr. Wanda Maximoff is struggling to keep herself together. misinterpreting Wanda's frustration, Dr. Darcy Lewis recommends her new favorite amateur camboy, Peter Lensherr.close enough.
Relationships: Pietro Maximoff/Wanda Maximoff
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	a lonely and pleading phantasm.

Like most things, this is Darcy's fault. Naturally. 

Wanda likes Darcy, she really does. But then Darcy finds this stupid website that she won't shut up about. 

"I got a Please-Her 3 for twenty dollars!" she hears Darcy enthuse from down the hallway. Wanda can't hear Monica's response, but Darcy's chirp of "I'll send you the coupon code!" is loud and clear. 

Wanda sighs and slams her laptop shut. She's supposed to be grading papers; there's 4 emails in her inbox from anxious freshmen needing their Physics 100 grades before the end of the semester, but she can't focus. 

It's just her, Monica, and Darcy in this basement office at Westview University. It's damp and she can see an earwig waddling awkwardly in the corner. After the second semester of nicking pesticides from the AgSci building, Wanda stopped caring about how chilled and humid her office could get. Also Doctor Harkness, the chair of the Science & Education Department, stopped answering her emails about it after the sixth week.

Getting a teaching position anywhere was difficult, especially for Wanda. Her last position was at a small college in the Rocky Mountains; she resigned after an email chain leaked with Wanda's name all over it. Other professors agreed her accent was weird, her Sokovian food did smell weird, and her introverted, quiet attitude was mistaken for haughtiness; an aging chemistry professor referred to her as "Little Miss Sokovia" several times.

The university, surprisingly, offered Wanda a hefty sum to not raise a fuss. Wanda accepted the cash gladly and fled east. Doctor Harkness had been on Wanda's dissertation defense team but only remembered Wanda for the red suit she wore to defend her thesis. But a job was a job and Westview was now home. 

Well, it was a place to live. It wasn't even that she missed Sokovia-- she ached for her home in a way she could never put into words. She missed him. It had been 3 years since Pietro died but something deep inside Wanda pulsed with grief and agony. There's a photo of them on her desk-- it's shortly after they immigrated to the United States, sweaty and exhausted after a long flight from London to New York. 

The photo was taken by the refugee coordinator, a kind, beefy blonde man whose smile was too much teeth. It's her and Pietro in the parking lot of the airport; she's in her red tank top and faded black jeans, squinting against the bright sunlight. Pietro's arm is slung over her shoulder and there's a stain on his blue t-shirt sleeve. The sun reflected brightly off his hair, almost ruining the photo. 

They were 16 in that photo and it was the first time they'd ever left Sokovia. She didn't speak a word of English; Pietro could greet people, ask for food, and get directions to the nearest bathroom. Wanda clung to him on the trip to New York; relying on him to even get her a glass of water from the perky flight attendant. She let her manicured hand rest a little too long on Pietro's forearm, clear eyes avoiding Wanda as she asked if Pietro needed anything else. 

That night, in the safety of their hotel room, Pietro climbed into Wanda's bed. His hands were cold, almost uncomfortable, as they slid between her thighs. He whispered to her in a mix of Sokovian and English and didn't stop until Wanda was shaking, thigh too weak to keep splayed open for Pietro's hands. 

She had Pietro for 11 more years after that. Nobody raised an eyebrow at their two bedroom apartment, at Pietro doing construction during the week and pumping gas on the weekends to keep Wanda in school full time. Nobody got close enough to see that their second bedroom was just for storage. And asleep in their bed, months after their 27th birthdays, Wanda woke with a start. Phantom pains flared through her chest and she knew before the police showed up. 

That was five years ago. Now Wanda goes home alone to a different two bedroom apartment. Her only companion is a reddish tabby cat named Viz. The second bedroom is still for storage. 

Wanda opens her laptop to 2 more urgent emails from students needing to submit their final grades for fraternities or some bullshit. She's about to scream in frustration but then she hears Darcy again. 

"His name's Peter Lensherr; you're gonna love his videos."

**Author's Note:**

> shout-out to Elizabeth Olsen's and Aaron Johnson's unhealthy codependency as the Maximoffs and shout-out to Evan Peters' Himbo Pietro
> 
> luv those silver bois


End file.
